DMX commands are transmitted to dimmers, moving light controllers, and other light control elements to vary lighting. In a DMX network, a master DMX controller transmits DMX commands to slave devices (e.g., the dimmers, the moving light controllers) to produce light effects. The master DMX controller transmits a packet comprising multiple slots. The slots either specify the type of data in the packet or contain control settings for the slave devices. The slave device and the function of the slave device are determined by the position of the slot in the packet. The control setting is indicated by the data in the slot.